Diego: The long lost Saiyan
by SaiyanFootballer
Summary: This is the story of a regular guy who's life doesn't have any excitement except for his soccer games but something changed his life during one of his soccer tryouts and it's transported to the world of his favorite anime, Dragon Ball Z! Also, he discovers to be a Saiyan but he doesn't know the reason behind it and it's looking for answers!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! this is my first attempt on FanFictions so lets see how this goes! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Gt are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1. Different World

"Speakin"

"**_Thinking_**_"_

**Signature attacks  
**  
It was a Monday morning, the alarm set off, "Goddamit, I need get ready for work." And so, Diego got into the shower putting the water to a high hot temperature. He always liked to fantasize about how awesome his life would be if he had superpowers just like his favorite characters from his favorite show, Dragon Ball Z. _"__**Man, I wish I could fly places so that way I won't waste money on bus rides. Damn that will be awesome.**__"_ he thought. **"****_Anyways I gotta get ready for work._****" **and so he did. He did all what he had to do and left for work. He arrived as his job and just went through it and when he got off, he decided to go to the fields and work out on his soccer skills.

An hour has passed and he still went at it "If I want to make it Pro, I need to work hard!" And suddenly, the sky started to get dark as a storm started break down but he didn't care, he kept going. He had that determination of a Saiyan to reach over his limits. When out of nowhere, a lightning stroke near him and knocked him down. He was out for a couple of minutes when he snapped his eyes open "What the hell was that?!" He said. He saw a small crater where the lightning has stroked and decided to give it a look "What the f-" he said when he saw inside the little crater, it was a dragon ball! "I can't believe it! It's a dragon ball! It's a fucking dragon ball!" He said as he reached for it! As soon as he grabbed it, it started glow and when out of nowhere a bright light stroke him and just disappeared.

He woke up with a big headache and sat up rubbing his head, "What the fuck happened?" He said when he started to scan his body for any injuries when he saw something that surprised him that he was speechless, it was a tail! Just like the one that the Saiyans from his favorite rocked them! He started to move it naturally like he lived with his entire life!

Then, he started to scan his surroundings trying to figure out where he was when he noticed that he wasn't at the soccer fields anymore; he was in the woods he has never been before. So he got up and started walking without a destination when he realized something "Wait a second, if I have a tail that means I'm a Saiyan, therefore, I can fly!" He thought and started to concentrate and started to float! "Awesome! I can fly!" He said before he fell on his back. "Damn, I guess I got to practice first!" He said and so he did.

Several hours passed and the sun was already settling when he got the hang of it! Excited, he decided to fly off and figure out where he was. Just a couple of minutes passed when spotted a house he knew too well, it was Goku's! He descended and land it in front of their house when he noticed the door was opening. "Oh hey there fella, I sensed a strong power-level approaching but knew that you weren't evil. I'm G-" Goku didn't finish introducing himself when all of the sudden, the young Saiyan just busted from excitement, "Oh my God! You are Goku!"

"Yes, I'm Goku. How did you..." said Goku before noticing the tail waving back forth behind the young Saiyan "YOU ARE A SAIYAN?!" Asked Goku surprised while pointing the tail behind the young Saiyan. "Oh, my bad. My name is Diego and to be honest, I don't even understand how I became a Saiyan." said Diego. "Nice to meet you Diego!" said Goku while doing the signature Son grin "And what do you mean you don't know how you became a Saiyan?" "Well, I-" Diego said as he got interrupted by a huge growl from his stomach and Goku's as well. "You can tell me later, right now I'm hungry! I will let Chichi that we have guests over so she can cook more food!"

"Come in! I want you to meet Chichi and Gohan!" said Goku. **_"Oh man, I can't believe I'm actually speaking to Goku and and meeting Chichi and Gohan too! This is so awesome!"_** thought the young Saiyan. "Hey Chichi, we have guests! Come over here and meet him! Gohan, you too come over here!" said Goku to his family. "Hello there young man! I'm Chichi, nice to meet you!' said Chichi while bowing. "Oh h-hi!" Diego said nervously "My name is Diego! And is a pleasure to meet you!" said Diego while showing the same gesture Chichi showed while introducing herself, being something new for him since he didn't do that from where he is from.

"Hello, my name is Son Gohan. Is nice to meet you sir!" said Gohan while bowing. "Nice to meet you too Gohan. And please, call me Diego!" he said. "Come and sit at the table, you must be hungry! Dinner is almost ready, and I can tell that you are hungry! Please sit!" said Chichi while walking to the kitchen. Diego went and sat at the table while Goku and Gohan followed. "So tell me Diego" said Gohan "How old are you?" Gohan asked. Diego looked at Gohan closely and immediately knew in what saga he was in! It was the Android Saga! **_"Oh man, I'm in the Android Saga"_** he thought **_"And is just after Trunks appeared and told them everything that is going to happen in three years time. I will use everything I know to prevent many horrible things."_** He thought and proceeded to answer Gohan's question "I'm 19 years old. And if I'm not mistaken, you are 7 years old right?" "Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Gohan "I know many things that will come in handy for when the Androids arrive." said Diego coolly

"How did you know about the Androids?!" was Goku's turn to ask all surprised! "Well, it's a long story, but I have time to explain" said Diego and started to tell everything and also telling them how he ended up in this world as well but he couldn't explain why he had a tail. "So that's about everything, that's how I knew who you were and about everything that is going to happen three years from now" said Diego while Goku and Gohan looked at him in awe.

"Aw man, that is surely weird" said Goku "But I'm glad you are here now, by what you said we will need all the help we can get." "Yeah and also I want to ask you a favor Goku" Diego asked Goku "Yeah, what can I do for you Diego?" "I want you to train me and help to transform into a Super Saiyan" said Diego with determination on his eyes. "I can sense a strong power from you and I will be more than glad to train you. But first, you have to meet the rest of the gang" said Goku. Diego's eyes started to glow from the excitement on meeting the rest of the Z-fighters **_"Oh man that sounds awesome! I want to meet them all already! I can't wait" _**thought Diego to himself "I can't wait to meet them all!" said Diego "Ok then, it's settled! I will take you to meet them all tomorrow and we will start our training once we are done meeting everybody!" said Goku excited about training with a new Saiyan warrior.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"said Diego also excited about meeting all his heroes from his entire childhood and training with the most powerful Saiyan of all time! And so, Chichi came in with the dinner and the three Saiyans started to dig up all their food like there was no tomorrow. "Oh man that sure was delicious. Thank you very much for the food Chichi, it sure was delicious. More delicious than anything I have ever tried on my life!" said Diego complimenting on Chichi's cook "Why thank you Mister Diego! I feel flattered!" said Chichi while blushing to the compliment "Please, just call me Diego" told Diego to Chichi and she just gave him a nod while smiling "Why don't you stay over our guest room, I understand you have nowhere to stay so why don't you stay for the night?" asked Chichi "Thank you, I really was worried where I was going to sleep haha" said Diego while rubbing the back of his head as Gohan and Goku started laughing

"Don't worry, you are welcome to stay as long as you want" said Chichi "Thank you very much Chichi, I really appreciate it!" thanked Diego for the nice hostility he was receiving "No problem" said Chichi with a warm smile. Chichi showed where the guest room was "The bathroom is across the hall and if you want to take a shower there is some towels in the room's closet. There is also some clothes there and since you only have that t-shirt and shorts, feel free to wear them. Make yourself home!" said Chichi while pointing to the bathroom and closet "Thank you very much Chichi!" he said while walking to the room and started to take a shower.

**_"Damn I never thought Chichi was this nice. I mean, I knew she was nice but I knew her mostly by her explosive mood. Oh well, might as well have some rest, a big day awaits for me tomorrow"_** he thought while smiling from the excitement. He headed to his room and got in bed and fell asleep as soon he closed his eyes.

It was early in the morning when he woke up. Everybody else was sleeping so he quietly got out of bed and putted on the Gi he was very familiar with, it was the very famous orange Gi but it had a black under shirt instead of the deep blue one, his belt and boots were also black. He looked himself in the mirror **_"Haha yes! I look awesome! I even feel strong on this Gi!"_** he thought while flexing his muscles **_"I should go outside and stretch a little bit while everybody else sleeps"_** thought as he quietly walked outside. He started doing some starches he did every time before a soccer game to avoid muscles cramps. **_"Ok I already managed to know how to fly, let's see if I still remember.."_** he thought as he concentrated and started to float **_"Alright! I guess is like learning to ride a bike, once you learn you will never forget!"_** he though as he started flying deep in the woods so he doesn't wake anybody with the noise.

Just two minutes passed as he saw the perfect place to train for a bit, a field as big as a soccer field **_"That place will definitely do it!"_** he thought as he landed and looked around smiling "Alright, let's get it started!" he said while lifting his fist and with a smile on his face. "Ok, as far as I know, in order to throw ki blasts is to concentrate all your energy on one spot" he said "Ok let's give it try" he said as he closed his eyes, extending his arm and concentrating some of his energy to the palm of his hand. He snapped his eyes open and saw a ki ball floating on his hand "Oh God this is so cool!" he said throwing the ki blast to a near rock and breaking it to pieces once the blast made contact with the rock "And what power too! I only put 10% pf my power and that's what I did? Awesome!" he said to himself while smiling from ear to ear of the excitement.

"Ok, now that I know how to create and throw ki blasts, I shall create my own technique" he said while thinking when something came to his mind "I know! My technique should involve something I'm very familiar with and can easily control!" he said while creating a ki ball as the same size of a soccer ball "Ok, let's see if I can juggle this baby" he said while trying to figure out how to do that "I should put some energy on both my feet so that way the ki ball doesn't harm me in any way" he said while concentrating some of his energy to both his feet "Ok that's done, let's see how this goes" and lets the ball land on his feet making it bounce and he starts juggling it with both feet **_"Hahaha this is awesome!"_** he thought "And now, to make this into my technique…" he said, **Jabulani Attack! **He shouted as he kicked the ball as hard as he can and send it flying towards a tree and exploding as soon it made contact with it "Haha yes! First try and I already have a technique! But I still have to practice it in order to make it better and stronger!" he said. "Yo!" said Goku from above with Gohan behind him "That was a really nice technique! How is it called?" asked Gohan "It's called the Jabulani Attack, I just created it but it stills needs practice." Diego said "Are you ready to meet everyone?" asked Goku "YES!' shouted Diego very excited to meet the whole gang.

"First, we will go to Kame House so you can meet—" "Krilling and Master Roshi!" yelled Diego interrupting Goku "Oh, sorry Goku for interrupting. It's just that I'm very excited to meet every one!" he said with excitement, Goku laughed "That's ok" he said "Let's get going. You how to fly right?" he asked Diego "Of course I can! I'm a Saiyan" he said before taking off behind Gohan and Goku.

A/N: And that's my first Chapter! I hope you all like it! I will keep it coming!


	2. Chapter 2: The New Z Member!

**A/N: Hello there! I don't nothing much to say but to Thank Trina for her review on my very first Chapter! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Toriyama is the right owner**

"Speaking"  
_**"Thinking"**__  
_**Special Attack - Signature Move**

Chapter 2: The New Z Member!

Just one hour has passed since Goku, Gohan and Diego left Mt. Paoz "I will never get tired flying! It's simply too awesome!" said Diego flying all around Goku and Gohan, feeling the freedom and the air against his face and hair. It really was an awesome feeling. "Hey Goku, are we close? I can't wait to meet everyone!" asked Diego impatiently "Yeah, we are really close!" "There it is! I see it! Kame House!" said Goku with the typical Son grin. Goku landed outside Kame House followed by Gohan and Diego, as soon they landed, the door started to open and Master Roshi came out with his cane and one arm in the back, the way he always looked. He was followed outside by Krillin and Turtle.

"Hello there Master Roshi, Krillin, and Turtle!" greeted Goku "Hello there Goku, Gohan and... umm... Who is this young man with you Goku?" asked Goku while taking a look to the young man when he also noticed a tail rocking back and forth behind the young man "He is a Saiyan?!" asked Master Roshi with his eyes popping out! "What? Another Saiyan? How come?" asked Krillin looking at Diego and then looking back to Goku waiting for a response. "Yeah, his name is Diego and he is not from this world or even this dimension! He said that he was transported to this dimension." said Goku "It's an honor to meet you Master Roshi." said Diego while bowing showing respect. Master Roshi gave him a simple nod. "And it's a pleasure to meet you Krillin" said Diego while extending his hand for a handshake "It's a pleasure to meet you Diego. That's a funny name for a Saiyan." said Krillin while shaking Diego's hand "Well, the funny thing about it is that, I don't even know myself why I am a Saiyan haha!" said Diego while laughing a bit. "Well that really is weird, but then again, weird stuff always happens around here haha" said Krillin while rubbing the back his head while smiling.

"So, what brings you here Goku?" asked Roshi while grabbing his long beard. "Well, I wanted Diego to meet the whole gang!" said Goku. "Oh that's neat" said Krillin while having both hands behind his head. "Yeah, now we are heading to Capsule Corp. to visit Bulma and Vegeta." said Goku "I wonder what Vegeta is going to say about being a Saiyan, Diego." said Goku "I think he is going to be like 'What?! Another Saiyan? And a weakling to?! Get out of my sight insect!'" said Diego while imitating Vegeta's voice and the rest were laughing hard at the impersonation "Oh wow Diego, you sounded just like Vegeta!" said Gohan while laughing "That's Vegeta alright" said Krillin with a light chuckle.

"Alright, lets better get going!" said Goku while waving bye to Master Roshi and Krillin "It was nice ya!" said Goku whole taking off "It was a real honor meeting you Master." said Diego while bowing and started to float "And it was nice meeting you Krillin!" said Diego taking of behind Goku "Bye everyone" said Gohan bowing and then taking off behind his Dad and new friend.

Another hour of flight took them to finally reach Capsule Corp. and landed in front of the very familiar yellow dome building that Diego grew up watching in his favorite show "Wow, seeing the building with my own eyes is even more amazing than watching it on television" said Diego while starring with awe at the big building. "Let's go and find Bulma" said Goku "Alright!" said Diego with his fist up in the air.

The three of them walked inside to be received by a young beautiful receptionist. She had long and brownish hair that went down her back and stopped right on her lower back, she had the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen on his life, she had a very well toned curvy body he has ever seen on a woman. She had the most beautiful tanned skin, just the same tone as his. She kind of reminds him of an old crush love interest he had but didn't work out well. She noticed three men walking through the main entrance and she blushed at the sight of three very handsome men, specially the one in the middle.

She blushed harder after setting her eyes on him "H-hi! I-I'm Jessica and welcome to Capsule Corp.!" she said while blushing "I-Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked "Hello, my name is Son Goku and I'm friends with Bulma. We are here to pay her a visit!" said Goku with a smile on his face "Oh hey there Goku!" said Bulma coming out from around the corner "How are you? What brings you?" "Hey there Bulma! I'm doing good thank you! Oh I'm here to introduce you a new friend" pointed Goku to the direction where Diego was "Hello there" said Diego "My name is Diego" "Hey, I'm Bul-" she said as she was interrupted by the sight of a furry tail waving behind the young Saiyan "You are a Saiyan?!" she asked with a face full of surprise "Yes, I am a Saiyan" answered Diego with ease, he was already use to the expression everybody got when they discovered he was a Saiyan "I already know who you are Bulma, no need for introduction but it's an honor to meet you" he said "How do you know who I am?" she said "Well-" he said as he was interrupted by the sounds of his stomach as it synced with Goku's and Gohan's sound of hunger "Come on in, my mom is preparing lunch. You can tell me everything after our meal." she said and then looked at Jessica eye balling Diego "Jessica" she said while making Jessica snap out "Y-Yeah?" she said blushing "Can you please bring some paperwork I left at my lab and bring them to me at my lab?" said Bulma smiling "Y-Yeah Ms. Bulma!" she said as she got up quickly and started walking and caught Diego looking at her with a warm smile and look that made her melt in the inside and she almost tripped with a desk **_"Wow she really is a beautiful girl"_** thought Diego as they walked inside heading to the kitchen.

Both Goku and Diego were eating like there was no tomorrow. Hell, they even started to race to see who will eat the most! Gohan and Bulma just sat there shaking their head at the sight of the two Saiyan's little competition "He surely has a stomach of a Saiyan alright." Bulma said looking at both Diego and Goku finish their little 'buffet' "Ha!" shouted Diego while pointing his finger in Goku's direction "I win! Yes haha!" Goku just lowered his head and sigh in defeat.

Out of nowhere, Vegeta comes in all sweaty with a towel around his neck, clearly coming out of the shower after a training session "What is all that noise?" said Vegeta with a little annoyance in his voice "And who is this brat?" he spat "I'm Diego and I'm a Saiyan" said Diego whole getting up from the table "A Saiyan you say? Ha don't make me laugh kid" he said with a smirk on his face "Yes, see?" Diego said as he unwrapped his tail making rock around "I'm a Saiyan."

Vegeta just stood there in complete surprise **_"Another Saiyan?! I had no idea there was another survivor to Planet Vegeta's destruction" _**thought Vegeta "How did you survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" demanded Vegeta with a serious face waiting for an explanation "Well you see Vegeta, I wasn't born on Planet Vegeta nor on this dimension" started Diego drawing attention from Vegeta and Bulma "What do you mean that you are not from this dimension? You clearly are a Saiyan, you must be from this dimension." asked Bulma with a lot of curiosity "Well you see, I'm from another dimension where this universe is just a TV show which I grew up watching. I know about everything. I know about what happened on Namek and I know about what's going to happen three years from now. I know a lot about the Androids that will be very useful information." explained Diego "Interesting" said Bulma "Yeah. Anyways, two days ago I got out of work headed straight to some soccer fields near my jobs place and was there for an hour. Later, the sky started to get dark like it was about to rain really hard but I didn't my mind to it so I keep working out when out of nowhere, a lighting stroke down on the field and blew me off" everybody watched him and paying close attention to his story "and when I got up from the impact" he continued "I walked to the small crater that was in the middle of the field and saw something glow in a bright orange light and finally got a glimpse once the smoked cleared and it was a dragon ball! So I went to pick it up and as soon I touched it, it started to glow even brighter and all of the sudden I wake in the middle of the woods near Goku's house and when I got up, I felt something in back and then I saw this tail waving around and it was just a huge shock to me like it has been to everybody else who has seen it. I can't explain why or how I am a Saiyan, but I already accepted it." finish Diego leaning back with his arm crossed on his chest.

Vegeta and Bulma just sat there, absorbing everything that Diego has said. "Sound interesting. But still doesn't make sense how you are a Saiyan" said Bulma "I once heard of a Saiyan been trapped in a dimensional travel after an test drive to a ship that was suppose to make us travel at faster than the speed of light to planets billions of years away but something malfunctioned and ended up ripping a portal to some other dimension and said Saiyan got trapped in that portal and it was never known of him"  
said Vegeta with his arms crossed on his chest and with his eyes closed "And it's very likely that you are his son" said Vegeta as he was opening his eyes. "Awesome..." said Diego under his breath."Don't get too excited boy, you are still a weakling" "Yeah I know, but thanks to my athletic experience I have a little bit of a head start" said Diego with a grin "You wanna head out Goku?" "Yeah sure Diego, our next stop should be at Korin's Tower and The Lookout" said Goku "Are sure I'm worthy of step a foot on the Lookout Goku?" "Yeah, I sense that you are of pure heart so shall be ok" said Goku while putting his hand on Diego's shoulder smiling at him "Ok lets head out then! It was really nice meeting you Bulma and thanks for the food Ms. Brief" "Oh you are welcome darling! Be sure to come over more often so you can eat some of my famous cookies!" said Ms. Briefs smiling like all the time "I sure will Ms. Briefs! See you later Vegeta" "It's Prince Vegeta for you weakling" said Vegeta a little annoyed "Yeah whatever you say 'Prince'" said Diego while having his hand in the air.

Goku, Gohan and Diego where walking in the halls where from another hall Jessica came out of bumping to Diego and dropping all the papers she was caring "Oh I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you" said Diego while picking some of the paper "No I-I'm the one that should be sorry, I was walking without paying attention" she said as hot blood rushed through her and making her blush. Diego saw her blush and he started to blush as well "N-no, it's fine, don't apologize. You are good" he said while handing the rest of the paper to her and both of them locking each other in the eyes and just stood there, looking at each other like they knew each for a very long time. When all of the sudden both snapped out of it from Goku calling Diego "Come on Diego hurry up! Say bye to girlfriend already and let's start heading out!" yelled Goku making Diego blush really hard "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND GOKU!" he yelled in a very animated rage pose that you often see on the anime.

He blushed and looked back at her "Forgive him, he is an idiot sometimes" he said looking at her embarrassed "Oh it's ok, don't worry. I do hope I can see you some other time" she said while blushing really hard "And maybe grab some lunch?" she said looking at him and he felt like he was looking at the eyes of an angel "I will make sure we grab lunch some other time." He said while smiling "Well you know where to find me" she winked at him making blush even more "I-I gotta go, bye!" he said before catching up to Goku and Gohan. "Finally, what took you so long?" asked Goku "I don't know man but I think I have a date!" said Diego while the three of them took off flying in the direction on The Lookout.

It only took them half an hour to reach Korin's Tower. They saw Korin standing on the rail because everyone knows Korin can see everything. "Hey there Master Korin! Long time no see!" said Goku while floating outside the tower. "Hello Goku, Gohan and Diego" said Korin looking at the three warriors "Well, so it is true then, you know everything. That saves us the time to explain who I am." "That's right young one" responded Korin. "I guess you are heading to the Lookout right?" asked Korin "You got it Master" said Goku "Well we gotta go now, see you later Master!" said Goku while flying upwards followed by Gohan and Diego "See you soon." said Korin.

And finally, they arrived to the Lookout. They landed and Diego was just amazed at the sight of how huge the temple really was "Woooow, I can see everything from over here!" said Diego in amazement while looking down from the edge of the Lookout. "Mister Piccolo!" yelled Gohan while running towards his master that was meditating near the entrance of the Temple "It's nice to see you Gohan" said Piccolo after standing up and placing his hand over Gohan's head that was looking up to him with happiness on his eyes "And who is the guy standing next to Goku?" Piccolo asked Gohan "Oh he is Diego, a Saiyan from another dimension!" said Gohan "A Saiyan you say? That can explain his tail." He said as Goku and Diego walked up to him "Hey there Piccolo" said Goku "Hello Goku" responded Piccolo and then he looked at Diego, he looked like a powerful person but wasn't aware of the potential he had "Nice to meet you Piccolo" said Diego while stretching his hand towards Piccolo to shake his hand "Is nice meeting you too Diego" Piccolo said as he shakes Diego's hand. "Hello Everyone." Said Dende as he came out of the Temple "Hey Dende!" said Gohan "Hey Gohan!" said Dende in return.

"I guess you already know of me right Dende?" asked Diego "Why yes Diego. It's nice to meet you" "The pleasure is all mine" said Diego while bowing. "So what brings you here Goku?" asked Piccolo "Just paying a visit to everyone and introducing Diego to the gang as well" said Goku "Hey Goku, come over here, I want to talk to you about something" said Piccolo while pulling Goku aside "Yeah, what's up Piccolo?" "I sensed a really strong power from him, it's still hidden. I was very surprised when I sensed that from him" said Piccolo while looking at Diego "Yeah I also sensed that, he sure has a lot of potential and I'm going to help him to unlock it. He wants to help us against the Androids and by what Trunks and Diego had said, we will need the most help we can get." "I agree with you Goku. But also keep in mind that if he unlocks all of his full power might corrupt him I'm some sorta way" "Don't worry about it Piccolo, I have all figured it out" "Hey Goku! Come over here!" said Diego as he called him over. Goku and Piccolo joined the rest of the group

"Yeah, what's up Diego?" "When can we train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" asked Diego with excitement, it probably was his Saiyan blood urging for a good spar even though he didn't have as much fighting experience but that didn't mean he couldn't give it a try. "I don't know about now but we sure will some time later" said Goku "Awe. Ok sounds cool with me' said Diego while giving him thumbs up.

**A/N: And that's it Chapter 2 guys! I know I kinda left it in nowhere but it's late at night and I have a soccer game tomorrow in the morning so I need a good rest. My ideas for the Chapters come flowing to me naturally so Chapter 3 will be up sometime this week. Also I know that this section is about Humor and Adventure but I also wanna throw in a little bit of Romance to it haha. Well, I'm out and I'm looking forward to your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning!

**A/N: And here it is! Chapter 3! Sorry I took so long but I had some family business to handle and work was quite heavy and my soccer games had me very occupied as well it's finally done. I just wan to say that next Chapter will be a time skip and will be revealing some exciting things! Keep the reviews coming and see yo later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Akira Toriyama does. Enjoy!**

"Speaking"  
_**"Thinking"**_  
**Special Move - Technique**

Chapter 3: A new beginning!

A month has passed since Diego's arrival to the DBZ world. Yeah, naturally he missed everyone back at home but he also knew it was time for a change. "Don't you miss your friends and family back in your world Diego?" Gohan asked as he was watching Diego doing some push-ups to start training "1999, 2000! Uuff that was a good warm up. Well, yeah I do miss everyone back home but I also wanted a new beginning, a change of on my life. When I was back home I had nothing else besides going to work, there was nothing else for me to do and that's why I decided to stay here and not look for a way to leave. I love this world, ever since I was a child I wanted to live here and now that I am I don't want to leave." answered Diego to Gohan's question.

Gohan and Diego have become really close to each other to the point that Diego looked at Gohan like his little brother and Gohan looked at Diego like his older brother "The only favor I asked Bulma is to build me a dimensional communicator so that way I can talk to my family back home" "That's good, at least you are not leaving them on the mystery of your disappearing. I bet they all miss you" "I bet that too but like I said, I was ready for a change on my life. Anyways, lets start our training" said Diego while striking a fighting stance putting his right leg in front of his left leg and having his left arm behind and right arm in front of him "Alright!" said Gohan while getting into his fighting stance "Give me everything you got" Gohan said teasing "You asked for it" said Diego while moving really fast that it was impossible for human eyes to follow the movements. Gohan copied and started to move at incredible speed, thundering shock waves sounded all over the place as both blocked punches and kicks. Diego threw a right hook straight to Gohan's gut but he recovered really fast and threw a fast kick to Diego's chin making him do a flip in the air but managed to stop in mid-air

"You have gotten stronger Gohan. I'm surprised." said Diego while been in the air "I would say the same thing about you Diego, with only one month over here you have progressed a lot." said Gohan with a smirk "Having Saiyan blood helps a lot I guess" said Diego after engaging on another round of punches and kicks. They both went at it for two hours straight, after they finished their training session, they both were panting, trying to catch some air "Woo, that was intense" Gohan said while wiping some sweat from his forehead "It was intense indeed" said Diego while he walked under a tree and sat down trying to refresh and catch some air. He rested under the tree and fell asleep quick

* * *

_"Dream"_

_Diego was in the middle of the darkness. He saw something at the distance so he decided to walk to it. All of the sudden he heard a very familiar female scream 'Noooooooooo!' Shouted the woman and Diego froze at the scream that sound too familiar 'Mom!' said as he ran towards the direction where the scream came from. 'Aaaaaahhhhhh' heard Diego again 'Mom!' yelled Diego. An evil laugh could be heard. Slaughter and pure evil could be felt. Diego kept running and running when all of the sudden he heard the sound of blood dripping and Diego hoped for the worst and then he saw the worst, the lifeless body of his mom on the pool of her own blood dripping from her chest. Diego dropped to his knees picking her mom's body to his chest. He couldn't believe it, his tear rolled down his face._

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yelled as hard as his lungs could go. He heard a laugh behind him making his eyes wide and his pupils shrink, he saw the Android with blood dripping out of his arm. With out thinking Diego charged at him with everything he got. Filled with rage, he blindly punched and kicked at the Android who just dodge every hit with ease wearing a smirk on his face. One hit on the guts was enough to make Diego drop to his knees while his air got knocked out of him 'You are useless' the Android said 'You couldn't save your mom. You won't be able to save your friends' a flash of faces could be seen behind Diego. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma, Chichi and Master Roshi 'All of your friends will be killed by my own very hands' said the Android followed by an evil laugh..._

* * *

He snapped his eyes open, panting and breathing hard. He realized that what he has witness has nothing more than a dream but it made him feel useless, it bothered him a lot "I have to train harder to get the power I need to destroy those damn Androids" he said while standing up and looking at the distance "I need to achieve the Super Saiyan transformation!" he said while taking off in the direction of Goku's house.

He flew only for less than five minutes when he arrived and landed in front of the door, he came in and was greeted by Chichi "Oh hello there Diego! Are you hungry?" "Oh hey there Chichi, I'm not hungry right now but do you happen to know where Goku is?" Diego noticed a little bit of annoyance "I assume that he is training with Gohan right?" "Yes." she snapped a little bit "I hate how he distracts Gohan from his studies. I want him to become a scholar!" "You got to understand Chichi, the faith of the world is on our hands and we need every minute to train" "I don't care if the world is in danger; I want my little boy to have a future!" "He won't have a future if the world gets destroyed" "I… I…. GET OUT!" "Alright, alright! Damn!" Diego came out of the house **"****_I don't see why she has to be a bitch about the truth being told."_**He thought.

"Alright, let me see if I can pull off the Instant Transmission from watching Goku" he puts his two fingers on his forehead, concentrating on Goku's Ki signal until he found it "Alright, here goes nothing" he said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku at The Lookout "Oh hey there, I didn't know you knew how to do the Instant Transmission!" said Goku at the surprise of Diego using one of his techniques. Panting heavily he responded "I-I didn't know I could either! I learned it from watching you Goku. It does drain a lot of energy though." "Yeah, it happened to me as well, but with a lot of practice you will not have that problem anymore!" "Thanks for the advice. By the way, where is Dende? I need to ask him something." "I'm right here" said Dende as he was walking out of the temple "How can I assist you Diego?" " I have a request, three years from now me, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks are going to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Can you do me a favor and modify the chamber to be able to hold more than people?" ask Diego "That's a really hard task you asking" answered Mr. Popo "But we can do it in three year time" said Mr. Popo "Thank you Mr. Popo, I'm counting on you" he said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Why do you need it to be able to hold more than two people Diego?" asked Goku

"So that way me, you and Gohan can train at the same time. It will also help Gohan in transforming into a Super Saiyan"

"If it's true than that's good with me" said Goku

"Alright, that settles it. We will meet at the Island 9 miles of off South City on May 12 ok?"

"Ok but what are you going to do in three years Diego?" asked Goku with curiosity

"I'm going to the outerspace and train there, I asked Bulma for a space ship similar to the one you used when you traveled to Namek"

"Why outer space? asked Piccolo

"I just need some time alone and a place where I can train without worrying about damaging the Earth"

"That sounds reasonable" said Piccolo

"Well, I got to go. See you all in three years from now! Later!" Diego said as he jumped out of the Lookout and took off to West City to see if Bulma had his spaceship done.

* * *

As he arrives to Capsule Corp. he sees a spaceship taking off "Well there goes Vegeta. I hope he didn't take MY spaceship" he said as he landed. He walked inside Capsule Corp. **_"Now to look out for Bulma but first…" _**he thought as he walked behind a girl wrapping his arms around her hips and whispering in her ears "Hey there beautiful, haven't seen you in a while. How you been?" he said while he gave a little kiss to her neck. She turned around and looked at him when all of the sudden she slaps his head "Owowowowow! What was that for!?" Diego said as he rubbed his head "That! Is because you haven't called or visit me in days!" Jessica said "But babe, you know I was training! There is nothing to worry about" he said "Plus, I have something really important to discuss with you" he said as his face became more serious meaning some real business and Jessica didn't like that expression "What is it about? Are you breaking up with me?" "No, is not that. It's something more serious." "Then stop making me nervous and tell me already" Jessica said worrying for the worst "I'm leaving Earth for three years." Jessica couldn't believe what she was hearing "WHAT!? WHY?!" she asked in disbelief "I need to train harder and break some emotional barriers that are restraining me from achieving enough power to destroy the Androids" he said trying not to make eye contact "But that's a lot of time away" said Jessica with sadness in her voice "You can't just leave like that" tears rolling down her face "Hey look at me" he said as he picked her chin up and stare at her beautiful eyes "I know but I need this. Promise me you will wait for me. Promise me you will think about me." he said as he hugged her tight to his chest trying to comfort her as she cried "But you can't leave me here all by myself. What am I going to do on three years' time without you?"

"You will be completely fine, I promise. I will call you every two weeks to check on you. Trust me" he said as he kissed her forehead "Ok" "Don't cry now. Now, can you tell me where Bulma is?" "Yeah, she is in her lab" she said as she wiped the tears from her face "Thank you beautiful" he said as he gave her a passionate kiss like he was never going to see her again "I got to go now. I will see you later" he hugged her thigh and wrapping his tail around her making her get closer to him as she couldn't resist the tears from flowing down her cheek "I'm going to miss you" she said "I will miss you too" he said as he let go of her and walked inside the lab.

"Bulma? Are you here?" asked Diego while scanning the place "Over here!" Bulma said as she stuck her arm out of some sort of machine waving out with a wrench on her hands "Oh there you are. Hi Bulma." "Oh hey Diego. I'm guessing you are here for your ship right?" "You guessed right. Is it ready?" "It is. Come outside with me and I will show ya" she said as both walked outside the lab to the backyard with a giant round spaceship sitting on the middle "Oh wow, that things is huge" "Come inside with me; let me show you all the controls and rooms".

The hatch of the ship opened as Bulma press a button and walked inside the ship. Diego was behind her when he started walking around the spaceship "Damn, you really did a great job Bulma. I can't thank you enough for this. I owe you one" "Don't worry about it" she said "It's what I do". Half an hour passed as Bulma showed Diego how to navigate the ship, all of its functions and also the gravity chamber as well "And that cover about everything. Oh and there is also a telecomunicator here so you can keep in contact with me if you have any issues with the ship" "Oh neat, thanks! Oh by the way, do you think you can create some sort of phone that will be connected to this ship and give it to Jessica so she can call me whenever she wants? I will be gone for a while you know." "Yeah I can do that for you" "Thanks Bulma. I guess I will be going now" "Alright, just remember don't overdo it with the gravity chamber, it can crush you" "I'm a Saiyan, I can do anything now! Hahaha" "Ok bye Diego. Take care." Said Bulma while she exited the ship and closed the hatch "Ok, here it goes. The journey to become a Super Saiyan!" he said as he pressed the start button and took off.


	4. Chapter 4: Yo, I'm back!

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know I'm late but this is my first time writing FF so it's kind of hard for me to keep the ideas flowing. In this Chapter, we will follow Diego through his space adventures since left Earth to train and train to achieve the legendary status of Super Saiyan. Without further outdo, Enjoy!**

"Speaking"  
*Sounds Effect*  
_"Thinking"  
_**Special Attack - Signature move**

Chapter 4: Yo, I'm back!

* * *

Dashing through space was Diego's spaceship without a particular destination. Inside the ship, there was a low but strong hum coming from the middle of the room. It was the gravity machine working at a gravity of 350x Earth gravity. Zipping and dashing around was Diego, kicking and punching in the air to no particular opponent. It has been two years since Diego blasted off from Earth to train in outer space by himself. Since Diego was half-human, his hair grew down to his shoulders but he had it tight up in a pony tail so it doesn't bother him during training. His muscles were more defined and he grew about two more inches, now he stood at 5'7" inches tall.

Landing on his feet and then collapsing to his knees with a loud thud due to the high gravity, he panted heavily and sweat ran down his face like a waterfall "*pant* *pant* Well that was a hell of a workout *pant* *pant* I better turn off the gravity and take some rest, otherwise I will strain my body badly and I learnt that the hard way" he said as he stumbled to the gravity machine and turned off to zero. He left a sigh of relief out "Oh man, I feel light as hell! Training at a high gravity does make a difference, now I know how Goku felt when he trained at 100g times Earth gravity on his way to Namek. Well, I should take a shower and go to sleep" he said as he stomach released a sign of hunger "*GRGHH* Buuuuut first I shall eat!" he said walking towards the kitchen "Ok let me see what we have... Hmmm... Ok, this shall do for the moments" he said pulling a tray with a mountain of food and he began to cook it "Good thing I know how to cook or otherwise I would of starve to death" he chuckled.

Satisfied, he got up from the table and walked to the bathroom, taking his clothes on they way. He started showering with the water as hot as he got, thanks to his Saiyan DNA it didn't affect him at all _"Two years have passes since I left Earth. I wonder how everyone has progressed on their training"_ he thought _"I hope everyone is ready for the Androids. Knowing that my appearance here has changed this timeline more than what it was supposed to change. I can't let anything surprise me and catch me off guard, I know some different things will happen of what I already know that it's going to happen"_ he kept thinking about how everything will be totally or slightly different from what he already knew it was going to happen.

Coming out of the shower with a towel around his hip he thought "Ok, I know I remember that Vegeta once dried himself with just flaring his aura out, let me see if it actually works" he said as he flared his aura hot enough to evaporate the water on his skin "Oh wow it actually worked. Awesome." He said walking to his room and putting on some boxers and shorts that he had to cut a hole on them so it can be tail-friendly. He fell asleep as soon he putted his head on the pillow.

* * *

In the middle of the night an alarm went off. Waking up and getting up from his bed at lighting speed Diego went to the main controls "Computer, report" Diego commanded "Sir, it appears that another planet that is under Frieza's empire is just an hour ahead" Diego has come around many planets that were under Frieza's rule and he went to them as training purposes but it became easier and easier for him to get rid of them "Set course to that planet. I want to have some fun" he said with a cocky smirk "As you command sir" said the computer "Time to test my new strength. Hopefully there is opponents worth of my time" he thought. His personality consisted of Goku's kindness but also Vegeta's roughness when it came up to battle.

"Five minutes for our landing on Planet 31 sir" said the computer "Ok" Diego said as he sat on the chair and braced himself for landing.

"Sir, we have arrived. Levels of oxygen: 85%. It's safe to breath in this planet sir." said the computer "Thank you. Now scan the planet and give the coordinates to the area most populated" "*Scanning* *Scanning* The highest populated area with approximately 1850 individuals is located at 100 miles to the north from here" said the computer as it opened the hatch "You will be able to destroy them with no problem sir". With out responding Diego took of to the north.

He had to fly at speed that won't catch the attention of the scouters. For about an hour took him to finally reach the headquarters of the planet. High building with bubbly windows decorated the city "Ok, here we go" he said as he landed on one of the platforms, the doors opened and a fleet of soldiers on Saiyan armor came out of the building.

"Hey you! What's your business here!" said a humanoid with clear skin, he could pass as a human if it wasn't for his pointy ears and bright red hair "If you don't leave now, we have the right to blast you off" said pointing his blaster at Diego. He smiled and said "Make me" taunting him. The reptilian humanoid hesitated a little when another reptilian humanoid with green skin, stood 7 foot tall stepped out of the group "Man, move your bitchin' bitch ass over, bitch" he said as he pressed the red button on his scouter "What? Power level of 5? Shiiiet ain't nobody got time for that" he said as he lifted his blaster and shot at Diego. Without hesitation Diego slapped the blast like it was mosquito and sent it crashing to a building behind him "Well that ain't right-" said the reptilian as Diego charged at him at blinding speed hitting him square in the jaw knocking him out cold before he crashed to the building "Come on, is that all you guys can offer? And here I was expecting a good source of entertainment" he said taunting the rest of the group.

"Really guys? No one to give me a real challenge?" He said when all of the sudden he was kicked on the side of his head making fly off and hit the wall "Haha, did you like that dirty monkey!" The humanoid said rising his fist. Diego came out of the wall whipping dust off his shoulder making the alien widen his eyes almost popping out of his skull "I'm not gonna lie, that was a real dick move. Kicking me from behind? Now you got to pay" he said as he blasted off, the humanoid threw a few ki blasts and Diego just dodged them like nothing when all of the sudden he appeared behind the alien and grabbed both his arms and hitting him with them "Stop hitting yourself *slap* Stop hitting yourself *smack* Stop hitting yourself" he paused for a bit "But you are the one hitting me!" Said the alien "Well, you brought this upon yourself when you attack me from my back" Diego responded "Let me go!" snapped the alien "Ok" Diego said as he karate chopped him knocking him out cold.

"No one else? Ok, might as well knock you all out" he said as he used a Explosive Wave knocking about every one and left some conscious "And here I was thinking that I was going to have some fun. Y'all are just a bunch of weaklings" he said "Well, I'm o-" he was interrupted when he was blasted on his back as a cloud of smoke surrounded him "Gotcha bitch!" said a conscious soldier. A chill went down his spine when he heard someone whispering with malice and death on his ear "Bad choice" the soldier didn't even had a chance to look back as he was blasted, evaporating every single atom on his body "Dumbass. And I was going to let him live." Diego said as he took of in direction to where his ship was.

* * *

Flying at full speed he arrived in less than a minute. The hatch opened by itself at the feeling of his presence "Welcome back sir. Did you found entertainment?" asked the computer as he entered the ship "Nah, just a bunch of weaklings. Didn't even put up a fight" responded Diego "Where do you wish to go now sir?" "As a matter of fact, I think is time to go back home. Computer, put the coordinates to Earth." "As you command sir." said the computer as it blasted off and leaving the planets' atmosphere "Time estimated for arrival: three days" "Good, the faster the better" he said as he walked to his room and went directly to sleep.

The three days of estimated time went by really fast "Arriving home in 10 minutes sir" said the computer "I'm back" said Diego looking out of the window as they passed aside the moon.

* * *

The ship unexpectedly landed outside of Capsule Corp. SSSHHHH was sound of the hatch opening and steam coming out with a figure in between. The steam dissipated and it revealed to be Diego, he took a deep breath and then releasing it "It's good to be back".

Bulma came out of her lab wearing some goggles and a lad coat "Oh it's you Diego, for a moment there I thought it was Vegeta" said Bulma "Oh hey there Bulma! How have you been?" said Diego as he jumped in front of her "I have been alright. Having a baby around and without the FATHER to look after him takes a lot of work for only one person" she said a little annoyed that Vegeta hasn't appeared yet "Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. How old is him?" "He is just three months old right now" "Can I see him?" "Yeah sure, come on in" she said as they both went inside Capsule Corp. and went straight to the living room where Chibi Trunks was playing with some of his toys "There he is" Bulma said "Hey there buddy!" He said as he picked Chibi Trunks up and Chibi Trunks looked at him with a serious face "He got that Vegeta look on him alright. He will be a great warrior Bulma, trust me on that one" "Please don't tell anyone about Trunks, I want it to be a surprise." asked Bulma to Diego to keep Chibi Trunk's existence on the low for the moments "I knew you were gonna ask me that. Don't worry, I got you. Well I got to go, I need to talk to someone before I head out to Goku's" Diego said as he handed Chibi Trunks to Bulma "She is in the lobby like always" said Bulma smiling "Thank you Bulma. I better surprise her and I know just how" said Diego with a grin as he putted two fingers on his forehead and instantly disappeared.

* * *

He instantly appeared behind her but didn't make any noise and saw her making some doodles on her notebook "Hard worker aren't ya" he said scaring Jessica jumping out of her seat and fell on her butt "Here, let me help you" said as he started to pick her up when all of the sudden he found himself engaging on a very passionate kiss "Oh my God you're back!" she said as she hugged him as tight as she could "I can't believe it! It's really you!" "Yeah baby, I'm back!" "With your long hair you look different! I like it!" "Why thank you" said Diego "I really missed you" said Diego hugging her "I missed you to! But, I can't breathe right now" "Me neither, this is a breath taking moment for me too" "No, seriously, I can't breathe. You are squeezing the air out of me" said Jessica as he turned a little bit blue "Oh sorry sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength haha" he said as he let go of her and rubbed the back of his head "It's ok baby" she said as she smiled at him "You certainly look different and is not just the hair" she said as she walked around him scanning him

"Well, I think I grew two inches tall and grew some muscle mass and I think that's about it" he said "Hmmm, ok. So, are heading somewhere?" she asked "Actually yeah, I'm going to check in with Goku." "Oh.." she said a little disappointed "Let's make a deal, after I see Goku, what do you say we go out tonight?" "That sounds wonderful!" "It's set then, I will pick you up at 7pm. Is that ok?" he asked "That's fine with me" she said with a warm smile "Ok, see you later tonight" he said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss and then putting his middle and index finger on his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

In an instant, he appeared in front of Goku, Piccolo and Gohan in the middle of a barrage of punches and kicks 'Oh fuck!' he thought as he started to dodge every attack that was been launched until one of them broke through his defenses knocking over a tree "Owowowow! Hey, watch it man!" said Diego as he rubbed his jaw "Diego! You are back!" said Gohan "Well you were the one who appeared in the middle of our training" said Piccolo with his arms crossed on his chest "We were so focused on our training that we didn't even noticed you Diego!" laughed Goku while rubbing the back of his head and doing the trademark grin of the Son family we was very familiar with "Well that's ok. I see you all have progressed a lot" said Diego as he got back to his feet "I can say the same for you Diego" said Piccolo

"Yeah, I can sense you got really strong!" said Goku "I can sense it too brother!" said Gohan "Goku, how about you and me have a little spar. I want to test my new strength"

"Sure Diego" said Goku as get got on his fighting stand "Not here Goku, we might destroy this place.

Hey Piccolo, do you know any good wastelands around here?" Diego asked the former enemy of Goku "Why are you asking me?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes to the young Saiyan "You know why" Diego said smiling "*sigh* Northwest bout 100 miles from here. It's actually kind of nice" "Then there we shall go" said as Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Diego took off.

* * *

For about 5 minutes took them to reach said wasteland "Ok here we are" said Piccolo as he landed on some sort of rock formation while Gohan followed. Both Goku and Diego landed at about 100 yards from their spot and 10 yards of distance of each other "I want you to go all out Goku, don't hold back." "As you wish Diego" said Goku as he and Diego got into their fighting stance "Here I go!" said Goku as he blasted off at incredible speed

THHUMM was the sound of Goku's fist connecting with Diego's forearm. Diego blocked his attack so fast that he didn't even notice "Seems that you have gotten really fast, but speed isn't everything!" said as Goku twisted his body fast and kicked Diego on his left side of his body knocking him a few yards over "Seems that you have got stronger too but strength isn't everything!" he said as he zapped around so fast that Goku wasn't able to follow his movements closely as he moved faster and faster THHUMM was the sound of Diego's fist connecting with Goku's jaw knocking him backwards on the air as he managed to catch himself in mid-air "What? Where is he?!" said Goku as he couldn't see Diego or sense him for that matter "Behind you!" shouted Diego as he put both his hands together an performing a Double Axe Handle on Goku's back and knocking down to the ground and made a crater.

Diego landed at five yards from the small crater as Goku rose to his feet "How did you managed to sneak up on me without me sensing your energy?" asked Goku "Really easy actually, I suppress my energy and depend on my speed alone without using any of my energy. I had to learn that since we won't be able to detect the Androids. We are able to detect life energy but not artificial energy so I had to train my senses and depend on them alone without using much energy and wear myself out" explained Diego "Oh wow! That sounds awesome! Can you teach me?" asked Goku excited "I will after our spar" "Alright!" said Goku "By the way" said Diego "Let's get down to business, warm up is done. Goku, transform into a Super Saiyan. I want to fight you at full strength" said Diego

* * *

"That kid most be stupid" said Piccolo "What's happening Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan "Diego is asking Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan. Doesn't he knows he isn't at his level yet? But I got to admit, I like his determination to test himself." said Piccolo "Well you never know Mr. Piccolo, he might be hiding his true strength" said Gohan "Maybe..." said Piccolo

"Are you sure about that Diego?" asked Goku with a serious expression "I'm very sure Goku, I want to show you what I'm capable of" said Diego with an smile "Ok, you asked for if" said Goku as he started to power up, his hair spiking up like flames, his eyes went from black to a greenish-blue color, rocks around him started to float around him in a circular motion, the ground shaking at the expose of such high power 'AAAAAHHHHH' Goku let out a cry as blinding gold light surrounded him, a wild and gold aura flared around him, his hair was gold now instead of black 'Such power!' thought Piccolo 'Wow! My dad is really amazing!' thought Gohan.

The transformation itself never stopped surprising Diego, it looked way cooler on person than it did as a cartoon "You have become really strong Goku. Now let my turn!" said Diego as he started to power up, his eyes changing from dark brown to green, his muscles growing a bit, his hair still tight up in a pony tail started to spike up, some locks of hair came loose and flared up 'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH' Diego let out a similar cry as Goku's as golden energy exploded from his body blinding everyone on the battlefield "I can't believe it! He manages to become a Super Saiyan!" said Gohan on disbelief "Amazing! Such power! Unbelievable!" said Piccolo

There he stood with his aura flaring around him like golden flames, his hair turned gold as some locks spiked up and his pony tail holding most of his hair **(A/N: his hair on Super Saiyan looks a lot like Future Trunk's when he transformed with his long hair after training on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) **

* * *

"A-Amazing Diego! You became a Super Saiyan!" said Goku "Yeah, I finally attained the legendary status of the Saiyan race. But I'm still not strong enough to challenge the Androids" said Diego looking at his hands "Don't worry, we still have a year left to train to our very limits" said Goku "You are right Goku. Ok, let's get this show started" "You said it" responded Goku jumping on his fighting stance

* * *

They stared each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Diego was the first on making it charging at Goku head on. Goku braced himself to defend when all of the sudden Diego disappeared in front of him and quickly Goku turned around and punched him but his fist when through him, he realized that it was just an Afterimage when all of the sudden, from above he was kicked but blocked at the last second THHUMM THUUD THUM THUM THUM were the sounds of Goku blocking with difficulty every punch and kick Diego threw at him. Goku blocked one of Diego's punch and with the momentum he flipped backwards landing about a few feet away from Diego "You definitely have become stronger Diego, I'm surprised" said Goku with excitement

"Thank you Goku but I'm still not stronger than you. I know you are holding back Goku but that's ok, I already tested myself and I know I still need some training to do on my Super Saiyan state and master it." said Diego as he powered down to his normal state

"Master it?" asked Goku as he powered down as well

"Yes Goku, master it and get use to the transformation to the point where it doesn't use much energy every time I transform. That will take a while but for now I want to take a break, chillax for a moment you know?" said Diego as he whipped sweat from his brow

"Ok, sounds fair to me. You have been out for quite a while" said Goku as they walked to where Piccolo and Gohan were standing "You have definitely gotten stronger boy" said Piccolo with his arms crossed "Yeah brother! You have transformed in a Super Saiyan! I can't wait to transform myself as well!" said Gohan very excited "You will little brother. You will very soon" said as Diego placed a hand on Gohan's head and messed with his hair

"Well, I'm off guys. I got something to take care of. Later!" said Diego taking off on his way to Capsule Corp. and waving at his friends.

* * *

He landed just outside of the spaceship he used to travel around space since he already got use to it as if it was his home "Well I better take a shower before my date" said Diego as he took of his clothes walking towards the bathroom.

A quick shower is all what he took and teleporting all over the place as he started to get dressed. He putted on some skinny navy blue jeans with a fit long sleeve, black dress shirt with a white undershirt. Some black and white Converse to match with his outfit and white belt. He looked himself on the mirror, he didn't like how he looked with his hair on a ponytail so he just let it hang up to his shoulder "Ok that's better" he said "Time to go now. Hopefully she ain't taking too long to dress, she always does that and makes me wait too long" he said as he exited the ship and this time he decided not to fly, so he took out a capsule , clicked it and threw it at ground 'POOF' a big white smoke appeared a long with a red convertible car, he got on and drove off.

He wasn't that much use to drive in the city because it always was very busy, so he preferred to always fly over it "*sigh* I hate driving on this city, too much traffic for fucks sake" he said as he biped at a car in front of him "Fuck off!" said the driver in front of him as he also flipped Diego off "Well look at this fucker" he said as he got out of his car suddenly appeared in front of the other guy's car "The fuck you said bruh?!" asked Diego taunting him. The driver got off and walked over where Diego was standing, he was 6 feet tall, wearing some kakis pants and casual shirt with sunglasses hanging on his neck "Typical frat boy" thought Diego "I said, fuck off!" said the douchbag "I don't have time for your shit right now, I'm already running late so move the fuck off" said Diego annoyed "Or what?" said the frat boy.

Diego didn't hesitate and punched a hole on the hoods car, making the frat boy's eye widen and almost popping out of his head "What I'm going to do about it?" said Diego with a smile "Well, if you ain't going to move your car, I will move it myself" said Diego as he picked the car up and threw it high up in the sky and out of Earth's orbit. The frat boy didn't believe what he has just witnessed, he fell to his ass in fear looking up and then looking at Diego's eyes "I told you to move didn't I? Now beat it, before I do the same to you" said Diego "Y-Yeah" said the frat boy as he got up and ran away in fear.

He heard people whispering and talking about what they just have witnessed but it didn't matter to him since he had places to be. He got on his car and took off. He later arrived to Jessica's apartment; she was waiting for him outside. She was wearing a yellow dress that wrapped around her body showing her curvy body and stopped at her knees, some diamond earrings that matched with her dress and necklace. She look gorgeous "You are 20 minutes late Diego." She said annoyed "Hi, how are you? I'm good thanks for asking" said Diego sarcastically "Screw you said Jessica as she got in the car "What took you so long anyways?" asked Jessica "Some dick-head didn't want to move his car that was blocking my way" he said as he drove off "You didn't hurt did you?" asked Jessica a little concerned "Not at all, I just threw his car to outer space" he said with a smug face "Why did you that?!" she said as she punched him on his arm, he barely felt it "Cause I asked him to move but the dick-head decided to insult me and flip me off so he deserves it for messing with me" "Don't do that again ok?" "Sure" "Say yes, you know I hate it when you say 'Sure' cause I never can tell if you are serious" "Ok, yes, I won't do that again" he said as he looked at her smiled and Jessica smiled at him back.

Later they arrived to a fancy restaurant. Diego got off and walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door to Jessica "Why thank you, handsome" she said as she gave him a kiss. He gave the keys to the valet and tipped him at the same time "Get something nice bro" he said as he handed him 10,000 zenni "T-Thank you sir!" said the valet surprised at the big tip "You are welcome dude"

They enjoyed their dinner, Diego was telling Jessica stories about his adventures out in space. She laughed at his stories; he loved it when she did that. "And that's about everything that happened out there" said Diego as he took a sip of his lemonade "Oh wow baby, sounds like fun" said Jessica "It was at first because the bad guys did put a fight but I kept getting stronger so it became easier and boring after a while so that's why I decided to comeback before time and enjoy some time" said Diego "I'm glad to have you back. I missed you so much" said Jessica grabbing Diego's hand "And I missed you too baby" said Diego as he pulled her over and embrace her in a passionate kiss "I think is time to go home now" said Jessica blushing hard "OK" said Diego, he noticed Jessica blushing but didn't pay much attention to it

Diego paid the dinner and left a pleasant tip. They exited the restaurant and waited while Diego's car was being picked up by the valet "Thanks dude" Diego said as the valet gave him his car keys "You are welcome sir" said the valet. They drove off of the restaurant to drop Jessica at her place. She was lost in deep thought "Come on Jessica, grow a pair and tell him already!" she said to herself on her thoughts "But what if he doesn't feel the same way as me? What will I do then? Oh man this is hard" she thought "Hellooo…" he said looking at her back and forth as he was driving "You there, are you ok?" she didn't respond "WOMAN!" he shouted not that hard making it her snap out of her thoughts "Hello there, you ok? You seem awfully quite" he said as he looked back to the road "Oh.. Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking about something" said Jessica smiling at him "O..k" he said

"Here we are" said Diego as he pulled off in front of Jessica's apartment

"Diego" she said with shyness

"Yeah?" said Diego looking at her with curiosity

"W-Would you look to come inside?" she said as she blushed really hard

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not"

"Okay!" she said a little bit excited. They both got off the car and walked to Jessica's apartment; Diego had Jessica under his right arm and Jessica hugging him sideways. They reached the door and Jessica opened the door and they both walked inside "Would you like to see a movie?" asked Jessica

"Yeah" he said "What do you got?" asked Diego

"I have a Netflix account so we will see what it has to offer" said Jessica turning her TV and DVD on

"Ok you do that and I will bring some comfortable clothes" said Diego as he walked outside

"Ok" responded Jessica as she stumbled around Netflix to see what was there to watch "Ok Jessica, this is your only chance to tell him. You have to let him know how you truly feel…" she thought

"Did you find something good Diego asked as he walked in and making Jessica to snap out of her deep thought "Umm yeah, lets watch The Avengers" said Jessica "Ok sure, just let me change first and I will be right back" "Ok. I will do the same"

Diego came out of the bathroom wearing some black basketball shorts and a white loose t-shirt. Jessica was already at the living room wearing one of his shirts that he had gave her once and some short shorts under it "I like how you look on that shirt" he said as he sat laid down the couch and pulled Jessica over and cuddle her, she giggled and he chuckled.

Mid-way the movie both were already sleeping when Diego woke up after hearing explosions coming from the movie and then looked over his arms and saw Jessica snorting low and cute. He started to play with her hair as she slightly opened her eyes "Hey there sleepy head" he said in a low tone "Hey" she said with her sleepy voice "How long I was out for?" she asked "I don't know, I was out myself too. Let's go to bed shall we?" "Ok" she said rubbing her eye "Carry me, I'm tired" she said. Diego picked her up in a bridal style, Jessica resting her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

* * *

They reached the room and Diego placed her on the bed "Ok, have a good night" he said as he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead "Where are you going?" she asked him "I'm going to sleep on the couch" he said "Don't be silly. Get in. There's plenty of space for two on my bed" she said as she tapped the bed on her right side "Ok" he said as he slipped in and cuddling with Jessica grabbing her under his arm and pulling her closer "Diego" she said "Mhmm?" hummed Diego in response "I love you" she said as her heart was racing "I love you too Jessica" he said as he gave her a kiss.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated lately! It's just that it becomes a little hard for me to come up with ideas since this is my first FF. Also I will like for all of my viewers or readers to please review on the Chapters and let me know on what field I'm lacking of and one I know for sure is the fighting scenes. It's hard for me to visualize fighting scenes and I will like some help with that. Also, try and give me some constructive criticism so I can improve more in my stories and make it more interesting! Thank you all for reading and please review! **

**SaiyanFootballer out!**


	5. Update

Hey Everyone!

I know that I have taken for-ever to post my next chapter but I do have an legit excuse.

I recently got a laptop which I have been working on my next chapter and it just needs some touches and it will be completely done. The reason is that my internet at home has been terribly SLOW! and I can't upload a document without saying that it will take a couple of days to upload. Right now I'm posting this from a different place.

Don't worry, I'm already having someone check on why my internet is that slow when I'm paying for something faster than what it is.

You will be notified once the new chapter upload.

Sincerely,

Diego Bardales a.k.a SaiyanFootballer


	6. Chapter 5: Super Saiyan Swagger

Chapter 5: Super Saiyan Swagger.

A year has passed since Diego returned and it's time to wait for the Androids to appear.

Diego was waiting outside Goku's house with Piccolo "Please take care of Gohan! Don't let my

fight those Androids" said Chichi as she, Goku and Gohan exited their home "Don't worry Chichi,

I will take care of him" said Goku "I will keep an eye on him too Chichi" said Diego

"I will see you later Chichi, we are off to fight them Androids" said Goku "Please take care Goku"

she said as she gave him a hug "Don't worry we will be alright." he said as he let her go

"Oh and by the way, can you cook some dinner? I'm pretty sure we will be very hungry haha" he said

as he rubbed the back of his head and doing the signature Son grin "Alright Goku, lets get going." said Diego with a serious tone.

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Diego took off in the direction of the island where the Androids are suppose to appear. On the way

there they came across Krillin "Hey Krillin!" yelled Gohan trying to catch his attention "Hey there Gohan! You barely have grown since the last time I saw you." "That's funny, I always think the same thing every time I see you" said Diego with a smirk "Ha-ha" said Krillin. Diego and Krillin have become really good friends in the past year, and they always joked like that.

"Hey, there is the island!" said Gohan. They stopped right above the city, admiring the view. The people just went a long with their

lives, oblivious to what was about to happen 'I don't even know all this people, but I know that I have to protect them at all costs.'

Diego thought

"Hey, Yamcha is over by that mountain" said Krillin "Lets go and meet them there" said Goku as they all flied there.

"Hey there guys! Over here!" said Yamcha waving at them to get their attention. 'TAP' 'TAP' 'TAP' 'TAP' 'TAP' were the sounds that Earth Special Forces made when they gently landed "Yamcha! Tenshinhan! Bulma! Bulma's baby... Bulma has a baby.." said Krillin

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe who the daddy is" said Yamcha annoyed and crossing his arms on his chest "Vegeta" said everyone on unison

"Well, I could be mine-" said Yamcha "It's Vegeta's" said Bulma "Ok, whatever. I'm just gonna stand over here" said Yamcha walking towards a bush

"Light up man. Don't let that to bring you dude" said Diego trying to lift him up "Thanks man" said Yamcha smiling at him

"Someone is coming" said Piccolo "If I'm not mistaken, it's Yajirobe with the Senzu Beans" said Diego. They later saw a vehicle approaching and then it landed

in front of the Z Fighters

"Hey there guys, Korin sent me to drop this off. I know they will come out very handy" said Yajirobe as he handed the brown to Goku "Oh man!

Tell Master Korin we say thank you!" "Yeah no problem" said Yajirobe as he got back in his car "Yajirobe, don't leave right now. If you leave right now, you will be attacked by the Androids" said Diego "You think so?" asked Gohan "I know so. Piccolo," said Diego looking at the tall Namekian

"I know you have better long distance vision than us. Can you please look at that direction and try to spot something unusual" Diego told to the Namekian and getting a approval nod from him"Listen guys, we won't be able to sense the Androids" said Diego "What?! We won't?! How is that possible?!" said Goku "That's because we can only sense life energy and not artificial one" said Gohan "You are right Gohan" said Diego

"So how are we suppose to know where they will be?" asked Krillin "Just keep your eyes open" said Diego as he walked towards the cliff and have a good view of the city.

"EVERYBODY! I found them!" shouted Piccolo "I see them too!" said Gohan "They just went down to the city!" said Krillin "Alright guys, lets get ready. Goku, give the senzus to Bulma and then we will search for them" said Diego "Ok" said Goku "Lets split guys. Krillin, go with Yamcha. Goku and Gohan will go together. Piccolo will come with me and Tenshinhan, you can handle anything right?" asked Diego to the three eyed fighter "Yes" said Tenshinhan giving him a thumbs up "Alright, lets split!" said Diego as they all went in different directions around the city

"So," Piccolo said "Since you know a lot about what's going to happen, do you have some sort of plan?" asked Piccolo "Actually I do." said Diego as they both were just above the city scanning for something unusual "Lets just go to where Yamcha and Krilli-" he said as he got interrupted by a big explosion "It's them! Lets hurry!" said Diego as he and Piccolo took off to where the explosion came

They saw Krillin been knocked to the ground by one of the Androids and Yamcha been hold from his mouth and been picked up. As the Android was about to punch a hole through Yamcha, a boot connected with his jaw and let go of Yamcha right away "*cough* *cough* Thanks Diego *cough* be careful though, they can absorb life force" said Yamcha as he rubbed his mouth and Diego landed just in front of him "I know" he said narrowing his eyes to the Android

The Android came out from the debris as the rest arrived. Goku, Gohan, and Tenshinhan landed beside Piccolo "The target known as Goku has arrived sir" said the Android with a very robotic and high pitched voice known as Android 19

"Well there, I gu-" said the other Android when he got cut off by Diego "Cut it! I know who you are Dr. Gero" said Diego with a serious tone "What?! How did you knew who I was?!" asked Dr. Gero in disbelief "I know a lot of stuff you don't. Before you continue, lets move this fight" said Diego waiting for them to say something "I know a deserted wasteland around here. Lets go there" said Piccolo "Alright, lets go." said Goku. They all took off and followed Piccolo while they also surrounded the Androids with Diego and Tenshinhan on the back and Goku, Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin in front of them.

They all landed in a wasteland away from all the people. The firsts ones to land where the Z Fighters followed by the Androids at about 30 yards in front of them.

"Alright, now that we are out of the city," started Diego "Why don't you cut the crap and tell all of us what is your objective Dr. Gero" said Diego with a serious tone "I am not telling you anything besides letting you all know that I despise every single one of you. Especially him." said Gero looking over at Goku

"What? What did I ever do to you?!" asked Goku "Do you recognize this insignia?" said Gero pointing "I-I don't know, it looks familiar but not really. Why?" he asked with a serious tone "This is the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army. You destroyed us and now I will get my revenge! And I know just how." said Gero

"Then tell us, how are you going to defeat Goku?" asked Piccolo with his arms crossed over his chest "For the past fourteen years," he started and everyone made sure to pay attention to every detail "Since the 22nd Budokai Tenkaichi I have been monitoring every single fight Son Goku has ever fought. I have utilized this information to calibrate our cells properly and now we are powerful enough to kill Son Goku and have my revenge to what he did to myself and the Red Ribbon Army."

"So, you followed him all the way to Planet Namek as well?" asked Piccolo "Unfortunately, my spy bug robot was destroyed. But it doesn't matter" answered Dr. Gero to Piccolo's question "Well, you will wish you did" said Goku "I'm going to show you my real power!" he started to power up to his Super Saiyan state, his eyes going from onyx black to turquoise, his muscles expanding with the rush of energy going through his veins, his hair spiking up and flickering from black to a golden color, his white aura turning to gold, with a final yell Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, his golden aura flaring like a wild fire. Goku got into his fighting stance "Very well. 19, kill him!" commanded Gero "As you command Doctor" said Android 19 as he got to his fighting stance "Be careful Goku, these Androids are capable of absorbing energy with device they have installed on their palms. They get stronger with the energy they absorb." said Diego looking at both Androids

"Thanks for the tip Diego." said Goku as he dashed at Android 19 at blinding speed to the normal human eye. Goku threw a his right fist aiming to 19's jaw connecting the hit and sending him flying at a plateau and destroying it.

Android 19 came out of the debris with very few scratches and cleaning his clothes off dust and gave Goku a smirk, Goku dashed at Android 19 but he dodged him by flying up and Goku followed taking the fight in the air.

Android 19 lunged at Goku, throwing a punch which was quickly avoided, and Goku responded with a volley of high-powered, rapid-fire kicks which formed deep dents on Android 19's body, then kicked him on the shoulder smashing him down into the ground creating a deep crater. Android 19 blasted of from the crater and dashed at Goku at blinding speed going for a kick on the stomach

They exchanged blows, neither could of land a clean hit, so Goku decided to step it up and powered up a little bit more and was able to break through Androids 19 defense landing four rapid punches to the face. Android 19 was having some difficulty blocking some punches but Goku managed to land a few blows to 19's face. Goku had the upper hand but the disadvantage was that he was running out of stamina while the Androids have infinite stamina. Goku dodge an upcoming jab and elbowed 19 on his nose making him loose balance and then kneeing him on the chin as he got both his hands together and hammering him down to the earth

Goku was panting heavily and grabbing his chest _"I don't know what's wrong with me, but my chest hurts really bad and I'm losing energy. I gotta finish this and fast!" _thought Goku as he cupped his hands to his right side "**KAME..." **said Goku as a blue orb of energy formed in his hands "**HAME..**" that blue orb grew in size of a soccer ball "GOKU DON'T!" yelled Diego at the top of his lungs "He will absorb that Kamehameha and make himself stronger!" said Diego loud enough for Goku to hear him "Goku! Listen to Diego!" said Piccolo "Dad don't do it!" yelled Gohan, but unfortunately Goku didn't hear their warnings "**HAAAA...!**" shouted Goku releasing the energy wave

The Kamehameha closed the distance really fast "Android 19! Absorb that energy!" yelled Dr. Gero. Android 19 didn't waste anytime and raised his right hand and as soon he made contact with the energy wave, he absorbed every bit of it "Goku! Stop putting more energy into that attack! You are just making him stronger!" yelled Diego.

Goku let go of the attack and it was soon absorbed completely by 19 "Power restored to 200%" said Android 19 with his child-like computerized voice. In a zap, Android 19 was in the air besides Goku, he moved so fast that Goku didn't realize it a second later when 19 bitch-slapped him and then kneed him on the stomach doubled him over and then headbutted him on the chest sending him flying down to the ground but Goku he catches himself before he crashed on the ground but he fell on his knees panting heavily and grabbing his chest

Back to the rest of the Z Fighters, Piccolo noticed that something was wrong with Goku "Something doesn't seem right with Goku, he looks tired and his energy is going down!" said Piccolo to no one in particular "But he hasn't used that much energy!" said Gohan and then Diego remembered "Oh no! It's the heart virus! I completely forgot about this moment! How could of I been so stupid?!" said Diego "Wait, you knew this was going to happen?!" asked Piccolo "I did but I completely forgot about that. How stupid I can be?" said Diego

All of the sudden, Goku was losing power quickly and getting weak fast. Android 19 saw an opening and dashed at Goku punching him right on jaw and then kicked him on the chin. Goku got up but quickly fell on his right knee panting really heavy and grabbing his chest "*pant* **pant** Krillin **pant pant** give..me...a...Senzu **pant pant **" said Goku weakly still holding to his Super Saiyan transformation "Yeah! Here Goku, catch!" said Krillin throwing a Senzu bean while Goku catches it and quickly ate it but he noticed that it didn't help at all and made it worst "The Senzu **pant pant **isn't working **pant pant**" all of the sudden Android 19 kicks Goku sending skidding across the field until he came to a stop and lost his Super Saiyan transformation "Did..did he just kicked the Super Saiyan out of him?" said Krillin

"Goku!" yelled Piccolo as he attempted to interfere "Oh no you don't" said Dr. Gero as he shot laser beam from his eyes wounding Piccolo on his shoulder "Mr. Piccolo!" yelled Gohan "Krillin quick, give a Senzu for Mr. Piccolo!" "Here you go buddy, hurry" said Krillin as he tossed a Senzu bean to Gohan who quickly went over Piccolo to give him the bean "Here Mr. Piccolo, eat this" said Gohan as he putted the Senzu in Piccolo on his mouth for him to eat and swallow, he did and shot his eyes open and Gohan helped him to get up

Goku was still on the ground when out of nowhere Android 19 dropped on his chest crushing him and making him cough up blood mixed with saliva "19, proceed to absorb every bit of his energy" told Dr. Gero to his mechanical creation, Android 19 gave an evil smirk and laugh as he put his right hand on Goku's throat

Goku started to grunt in pain as he felt his energy been drained. "NO!" yelled Diego as he in a quick flash transformed into a Super Saiyan and dashed towards Android 19 leaving a golden trail, when out of nowhere, in a flash Android 19 was kicked on the left side of his face with enough force to get him off Goku "If anyone is going to kill Kakarott, it's gonna be me" said Vegeta as he landed next to Goku and in front of Diego "Oh yeah, I completely forgot that you intervene at the last second" said Diego as he came out of his Super Saiyan transformation before Vegeta noticed and got angry at the fact that he achieve the transformation before him.

"Whatever you say, boy. And you clown, what are you doing? Are you really beat by this machine? You are a weakling low-class." Said Vegeta as he kicked Goku lifting him up from the ground to the rest of the Z Fighters which Piccolo caught him on the air "Quickly guys, lets take Goku away from here and let Vegeta handle this on his own" said Diego as he approached the group of warriors "But, didn't you see that not even Goku was able to handle him as a Super Saiyan? What makes you think Vegeta would?" said Krillin "You are right, but then again Goku was troubled since the beginning of the fight so that doesn't count. Plus, I know how this fight is gonna turn out so there is no thing to worry about." explained Diego

"Here, I will take Goku to his house. That's the only thing I can do to help at least" said Yamcha as he picked Goku up and placed him on his left shoulder and left on the direction of Mount Paoz .

Vegeta noticed that Android 19 still kept his vision on Goku as Yamcha took him away from the battle field "Forget about that clown you piece of metal, I'm your opponent now" said Vegeta catching the attention of Dr. Gero and Android 19 "Oh yes, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. How convenient for you to appear at the last minute." said Dr. Gero "Shut it old man" spat Vegeta "19, take care of him" ordered Dr. Gero "Understood Doctor" said Android 19 in his high pitched computerized voice "Bring it piece of junk" said Vegeta "You seem pretty confident there Vegeta. With Son Goku achieving a power far beyond our understanding, we still managed to beat him. And lets not forget about our far extended knowledge on your fighting technique

"Is that right?" asked Vegeta with a cocky smirked that formed in his face with his arms crossed across his chest "I wonder, do you machines are capable of feel fear?" asked Vegeta "We don't have such ridiculous feelings Vegeta." said Dr. Gero "Lets fix that shall we?" said Vegeta as he started to power up clenching his fists besides him with a low growl growing at the same time his power level was raising, rocks started to float around him, his onyx black eyes turning turquoise, the ground crumbling for the power being emitted, in a final yell, gold aura exploded around him turning his black hair gold spiking it up a little bit.

The Z Fighters had to cover their eyes due to the light being emitted, then it became clearer for everyone to take a look at Vegeta and there he was, standing proud covered in gold flames that danced around him with fierce "How?! I thought you had to be of pure heart to become a Super Saiyan" said Gohan in disbelief "I thought that as well" said Krillin "Here is a fact, there is many ways to sustain such power" said Vegeta "I wasn't sure how long I could sustain such effort on without breaking in two. It was as though the only thing holding my body together was my one burning desire to be better than Kakarott. Why wasn't I able to obtain what Kakarott had obtained? It didn't make any sense. It was infuriating and it was my fury that kept me alive and it was my anger that helped me to achieve this power."he made a pause and then continued "And besides, my heart is pure," said Vegeta raising his fist near his face and then opening his hand "Pure Evil" he said with a smirk formed on his lips.

**A/N: Hey there guys! The fight between Android 19 vs. Vegeta breaks out next Chapter! I know I know, I was terribly late this time and it was all because of the problem I mentioned on my update, ****my internet is still very goddamn slow. So, I managed to finish it and upload it even if it took me all night. Then again, I'm sorry and I will make sure future chapters will be done in a fast pace. Also, you might already noticed that I have been using a lot of Dragon Ball Z Abridge series of TeamFourStar but lets be honest here, who doesn't like them? If you haven't heard of them, you better start looking because you have been missing a lot. Well, that's all from me and see you until next chapter.**


End file.
